1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capture device, and in particular to an image-capture device arranged to measure light according to weight values.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, mobile devices are highly developed and multi-functional. For example, handheld devices, such as mobile phones or tablets, are capable of telecommunications, receiving/transmitting e-mails, maintaining social networks, managing contacts, playing media, and photographing, etc.
However, the light-metering function of photographic applications can only measure light at a single point, or measure the average light in the complete image. Namely, the common light-metering function can not measure light according to the needs of the users. Therefore, it causes an inconvenience for users of the photographic applications.